Everet Linch
Everet Linch, commonly known by his alias Caleb Striker is the tertiary antagonist in The Call: Resurrection and the main antagonist of The Call: Legacy, one of the two sole recurring antagonists and the overarching antagonist. He is a wealthy businessman and the overall main antagonist of The Series for his role as the mastermind of the killing sprees, as well as being indirectly responsible for the 4th spree. He was portrayed by Kaiser_ArchdukeFranz. Biography Everet Linch was born in Woodsboro in a wealthy family. He grew up to become a successful businessman and becoming the chairman of a government facility. Everet was an ambitious and cruel man, Everet's true strength lies in his manipulation and his intelligence rather than his physical strength, although he possess immense strength he relies on his manipulation and his intelligence. Unlike his son, Henry who is both bombastic and impetuous, Everet takes swift action. His true dark nature and his much darker side were violent, domestic, horrific and truly sinister. He was the one responsible for the first 3 killing spree's of Woodsboro as well as being the indirect cause of the 4th spree as his death contributed to Henry's actions. Almost 11 years later, Henry would execute the 4th spree in continuation of his father's legacy as well as revenge for his father's death, his plan would be partially successful with Ashley Roberts being killed in the process. It had been said that Everet had an outstanding net worth of over 230.6 billion dollars. Everet has but a cunning nature, to which he may want revenge for his son death but unlike his son who Linch does not take rash actions instead preferring the method of taking a swift action. Everet mostly spends most of his time testing the fabric of human nature. It was his belief that those who did not appreciate life do not deserve the gift of life, leading to his speculation that they wasted and ruined their lives on addicting and impulsive decisions thus he believed that those who did not appreciate their life had to die as a punishment for taking their life for granted and not as a gift that they should cherish. While not a killer, Everet gave his victims a chance to survive by giving them a series of options dependent on the ones they choose and it was in this form that should they make the correct decision then that person would be spared as a second chance to cherish their life. The Call: Resurrection Everet makes a minor appearance in the court room in which he attends after receiving news about Jerry's sentence. Initially believing that Jerry would be given the death penalty, instead Jerry was given life in prison which in turn perturbed Everet due to Jerry already knowing too much. Upon learning Jerry's sentence, he takes action to ensure that no loose ends are left and to prevent Jerry from leaking information to the police, tasks Isaac to kill him. Everet is not seen after the court scene.Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased